For You?
by Aria Iris
Summary: Yuuko doesn't have someone to give in Valentine's day, or does her? A short, Hide/Yuu valentine fanfiction from Yuuko's POV.


"Yuuko, you're not going to give anything to anyone today?" Aiko says in a cheerful tone, a tone that seems effective to make me feels uncomfortable that the fact was just like what she said. I, Yuuko Kinoshita, don't have anyone to give chocolate, or just anything, for this Valentine. It somehow annoys me, so what I said is really far away from the truth.

"O-of course I do!"

This was obviously a lie. …Well, I do bring a chocolate to school today, but I don't know who I should give it for. Okay, maybe I could give some obligatory, non romantic chocolates for at least Dad and Hideyoshi, but Dad doesn't really favor chocolates and I don't know if giving Hideyoshi chocolates will be appropriate enough, considering his pretty face, even that I thought it was a good way to reconcil. I even saw him bringing several chocolates instead of being the one receiving chocolates.

Besides, the chocolates I bring are just a way to shut Aiko up, in case if she said—

"….Where is it, then?" See? Just like what I predicted. Don't underestimate an A-class member—wait, Aiko's one too. I opened my bag and take the mini-chocolate parcel to show it to Aiko before I shove it back to my bag. Of course, in a situation like this, Aiko would say;

"…Who will you gave it to?" That smirk seems to provoke me, but I stay calm and smiles gently.

"…None of your business."I said, still smiling. I decided to get out of our classroom before she asks any further, and it becomes obvious that it was all just a little lie. Now, let's find a safe spot for me to eat those chocolates and pretend that I gave it to someone. Sure, rumors will spread, but no one will know the truth.

I hope.

**.x.x.x.**

As I arrived on the rooftops, I begins to wonder why I done all of these.

These chocolates aren't that cheap. Maybe I'm just jealous of the fact that Class Leader and probably Aiko have someone they love. Maybe, it's because I want to experience love too. Unfortunately, I don't really feel anything to anyone I know.

The rooftops are really empty today; it's a little strange for the F-class member to not have their lunches here. Somehow, I can imagine Yoshii being chased by those strange F-class members in black robes while also being chased by both Himeji and Shimada who wants to give chocolates to him. Meanwhile Class Leader will chase Sakamoto. Maybe that's the sole reason why this place is so empty today.

It is too empty, it made me feel sleepy. It couldn't be hurting if I sleep a little before eating those chocolates. I leans to the wall, close my eyes for a few seconds, until-

_Bam._

The door to the rooftops is barged in a rude manner. Startled, I woke up from my five-second-sleep, deciding to give the person who opened the door a good lecture. But that guy doesn't seem to be unfamiliar…

"S—sis? What are you doing here?"

It was Hideyoshi.

Should have guessed it was him. Besides, he's the only F-class member that I see doesn't have someone special to give or something like that. If it's Hideyoshi, I don't have to hold back for my image, so I decided to get mad at him.

"….And why do you barge in like that?" I said in an angry tone. My mood hasn't been so good thanks to my thoughts, and I decided to make him feels at least a little bit of the same. But that doesn't seem to be needed. He looks as mad as I am.

"…Nothing. I just need to hide somewhere, okay?" He closed the door that leads to the stairs, and looking around for anything to lock it down. But he couldn't find anything, so he sits beside me.

"Hiding from what?" I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. What could make him hide like that? He's not Yoshii who seems to be a huge threat for those… crazy guys in robes. Instead, he seems to be their idol. What's wrong with him, then?

"…You see, I decided to give everyone in my class an obligatory chocolate since they're been bugging me since last week. But it's not enough. I miscounted." Hideyoshi sighs. "You could guess what next, right? They keep bugging me to the point that they begin to chase me and Akihisa who are unrelated with those, so I decided to run and hide."

I could guess what do they mean by chasing Yoshii, but I decided to just say "Oh. " But then, one thing crossed my mind. Something I think was logical. If he's at the point when he needed to hide, then…

"….But why does that make them so angry? I mean… Why do all of them chase you if there's only a little who doesn't get the chocolate?"

Hideyoshi looks a little surprised by that question, and blushes as he lowers his head down.

He doesn't say anything for a few seconds, so do I. He raises his head after muttering something to himself for a few seconds, something I couldn't hear. Then, he looks at me on the eye. For some reason, that made me blush too…

"…That's because…I have one, special chocolate left." Hideyoshi reaches his pocket, and puts something in my hands. I couldn't believe what did I just hear and saw. In my hand, there was a chocolate. A heart-shaped one, so it's not just obligatory chocolate. I blush, before I twisted his arm as I screamed;

"…I—IDIOT! I'm not a guy and you're not a girl!" I blush as I keep on twisting his arm while still holding his chocolates. I do know what he means by all of those, and I think it's not a bad idea. I decided to release him after a while. My face must be really red by now.

"I don't get why you are angry, Sister, but that does mean I'm not rejected, right?" He smiles softly, just like he wasn't getting wrestled just a few seconds before this. I can't focus. Why do I feel like this? This is not the first time someone confessed to me, but I feel something different.

So I said in a small tone; "…I see no reason to reject you."

Something that made him blushes back in return and grabbed my hand. I could feel that he's trembling. Does this made him feel happy? I am happy too I could feel something like 'love', but I couldn't describe all of it into words.

"Seriously? You're not joking, Sis?" I couldn't help but smiles and said back;

"Yeah, seriously…Here's something for you in return." I gave him the chocolates I haven't eaten yet. "Don't treat it as an early White Day present; just treats it as a fair trade. Maybe something like people in other countries does in Valentine?"

He nods happily. It's been a while since I saw him that happy. But before I could say anything, he just went kissing me on the lips. It feels really good, but…

I pushed him aside and decided to give him a good twist on his legs.

"Don't just do that without any caution!"

**.bonus.**

"_It is sad to lose two idols, but…FROM NOW ON FFF-DAN WILL SUPPORT THEM BOTH!"_

"_Calm down! They'll hear us- ah, Yuuko?"  
><em> 

"_Aiko, did I saw you and those crazy robe guys spying us….?"_

**...**

So yeah, an obligatory Valentine Hide/Yuu fanfiction! I seriously thought this will work out better as a doujin, but I couldn't draw well. So, yeah, here, have this as a fanfiction ;) I decided to write on Yuuko's POV, since I like writing in first POV and I usually finish fanfiction like that faster.


End file.
